


Blood Revelations

by tweese



Series: Sparda Bloodlines [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adventure, Devil May Cry (Game), Drabble, F/M, Family, Lemon, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-minor edits on char age and roles-</p><p>After <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5539409/chapters/12778661">"Return to Babylon"</a><br/>The Sparda bloodline continues. Setting revolves on the present, three years after DMC 4. Dante is reunited with his nephew once more for another mission in Fortuna on a secret Hellgate and uncovering old secrets about their heritage. Dante x OC, Nero x Kyrie, OC (Dante's child) and maybe Vergil.<br/>-See notes for links to my Fan Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this game, its characters, etc.
> 
> Please forgive me for being lazy with my grammar and tenses. I can't write smut and English is my second language.
> 
> Dhalia: my fan-made character who is the daughter of the goddess Ishtar and is Dante's client/guide in a mission to save both the world of humanity and hers by stopping the dark evil behind the convergence. Weapon of choice are infinite sacred knives and a chain whip.  
> [Dante & Dhalia](http://deadxcross.deviantart.com/art/Devil-May-Cry-423518375)  
> Her first appearance is in my other fanfic entitled ["Return to Babylon"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5539409/chapters/12778661)  
> 

Two months have passed after the battle in Babylon...Business as usual.

Dante was heading to his office after another day's work. The sun was setting and its final rays gleamed, cascading over the demon hunter.

The heavy door screeches as he enters inside, unaware that a visitor was patiently waiting for his return.

A familiar song filled the room.

He noticed her on the corner standing beside the duke box with her dark hair loose with curly waves at mid end. She was just how he remembered last they met. Her sweet scent filled the air. She was wearing a halter top with a leather mini skirt and a matching pair of black lacy stockings fastened with a garter belt.

"Hello Dante." She turned around and greeted him.

"Dhalia...Had I known you were dropping by, would've cleaned up the place." He smirked while he brushed his hair and walked towards her.

She met his gaze. Their bodies were close to one another. His right hand gently caressed her soft cheek.

"I've missed you." She replied and cupped her hand against his right one.

He responded with a kiss on those sweet lips and embraced her. She held her arms around him tightly as they were locked in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop as their tongues battle in frenzy. He parted his mouth away and proceeded to nuzzle his nose around her neck and inhaled her scent feeling the warmth of her smooth skin drove him to lust for her, wanting more of her.

She breathed heavily with his advances. She felt hot and mad inside. Her hands grazed against his pale silvery locks. She wanted him too; she needed him in this moment.

"Dante, I want you." She panted and looked all flushed and hot.

"Mmmmm...I want to take you now." He whispered in her ear.

Without hesitation, He grabbed Rebellion and pinned it on the floor and then removed his long red coat, throwing it over the pool table.

"Now, where were we?" He cocked an eyebrow giving off a seductive smirk.

She positioned her arms around his neck and gracefully slid her fingers down his broad shoulders moving down to his chest. She gingerly unzipped and unfastened the metal clasps on his black top. While doing so, Dante was enjoying the sight of it all; feeling her delicate touch against his bare chiselled chest as she removed his undergarment off. She arched her back and slowly licked her way up from his pelvic area up to his pectorals which made him groan lustfully.

"Do you enjoy that my sweet?" She removed his gloves; grabbed one of his fingers and started to suck them, her saliva trailing off with each licking. She could feel the growing urge of his erection against her.

"Ohh baby don't stop." He breathed heavily and motioned her to straddle on his hips as he supported her weight with his firm arms.

She kissed him deeply, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. He carried her up the stairs into the bedroom while they both continuously kissed and caressed one another. He propped her gently on the mattress while staying on top of her at close proximity. She gestured at him seductively how badly she wants him by biting her lower lip and proceeded to unbuckle his belt while stroking his throbbing crotch with her fingers. He gave her a low moan with approval. His cock was hard and tense, wanting release. Her fingers sveltely unzipped his tight pants, letting out his fully erected manhood. He gasped with relief and took off his pants down to the floor. Dhalia positioned herself on top of him now, he lied there and she slowly grabbed his cock with her hands and started licking his penile tip slowly a few times before taking it in her mouth as she sucked it slowly then rapidly in rhythm.

"Damn, that feels so good baby..." Dante's head felt so hot, his mind was going to explode.

She made sweet moaning sounds as she continued on stroking, squeezing and devouring which amplified his arousal even further.

"Baby..." He panted. "I'm going to cum." He groaned desperately.

She stared unto him with glinted eyes licking her lips while her hands continued on stroking it even harder. After a few more stokes, she could feel bulk of his seed pulsating out from his cock which exploded all over her face. Milky fluid dripped down unto her neck and top. He gasped heavily with a sigh of release.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" She crawled closer to meet his gaze.

He got up and kissed her while removing her stained top then gently wiped her face with a towel (a towel he left on the bed was useful, he thought).

She blushed as he looked over her supple breasts under a lacy brassiere. Dante untied the back strap and removed the fine fabric off her. Her spine tingled as he leaned forward slowly licking and sucking her right nipple whilst gently cupping the other in motion. Dhalia gasped in futile protest. Alternately he caressed each one contently while lapping his tongue with the other. She was getting really wet, soaking her sweet nectar into the sheets. She held him tightly, moaning his name, begging him to stop. He knew she was fully aroused when he stroked his finger against her labia feeling her wetness. Dante shifted his position allowing her to lie flat on her back, removing her skirt and underwear, leaving only her black stockings in place. He knelt in front of her dripping ripe pussy. Her respirations were rapid as she panted hot air. Her eyes begged him to take her now and make love to her. Oh not yet as he thought to himself enjoying and savouring every moment. Slowly he inserted his middle finger inside her slick opening with ease. She trembled and tightened her hips as his fingers massaged the inner depths of her vaginal walls. He could feel it contracting around his finger. So much fluid was oozing out as he took out his finger and licked it tastefully. She huffed and puffed softly. Dante gently parted her legs and readied himself, his hard shaft slowly rubbing against her soaking wet opening, teasing her. She let out a moan and gripped the sheets tightly with her fingers. Firmly, he let his cock in and felt the tight warm sensation from within her. She shuddered as he entered deeper inside of her, thrusting his cock as he rocked against her.

His cock twisted inside of her, she moaned his name more audibly while she clinged her fingers against his neck tightly, bracing herself for dear life. No man nor God has made her feel this way in a very long time. She was reaching her peak now as he relentlessly continues thrusting in and out of her, reaching the tip of her cervix.

"Dante...I'm going to cum now! Ahhhhhh!" She let out a passionate cry as she tilted her head back in culmination.

He kissed her forehead and brushed the fringes off her eyes whilst ramming in her. His cock felt sublime gratification being enveloped around her warm tight pussy. She smiled with ecstasy and placed her hands against his firm chest.

"Ahhh...Baby I'm almost there." He panted, trying to hold out his climax for as long as he could to savour every second of their fiery lovemaking.

"Dante...Ohh...Dante... Give me your love!"

His hot seed filled inside of her. Dhalia writhe in pleasure while Dante collapsed on her breathing heavily with satisfaction. She embraced him and stroked his damp locks, whispering seductively in his ears. Hot moist breathe soaked the room.

Dante slowly withdrew his cock out, cum seeped out from her. They lay still against one another. She buried her face under his jaw and hummed his name with eyes closed. Dante pulled the sheets over them and rested his chin on her head, embracing her protectively; never letting go.

Few weeks have past when Dhalia moved in with Dante. She assisted him with his missions and making sure that Devil May Cry is free of any debt. The place got spruced up. No more junk and pizza boxes lying on the floor, she made sure of that. It's been a long while since he worked alongside with someone. His old partner Trish ended up working independently but she's doing pretty well. Lady casually visits the office just to hang out and chat, enjoying each other's company.

It was early afternoon and Dhalia enters the office while Dante, legs propped up on the table idly reads a magazine.

"I'm back hun. Any calls?" She walked over to his desk.

"Nothing major sweetheart. Just three days of bodyguard work for some foreign celebrity, hardly any demonic activity of late." He gave a yawn.

She walks over him and sat on his lap. He adjusted his position to welcome her. She hands him a card key.

"What's this for?"

"I got us a two-bedroom apartment few blocks from the office. You and I can snuggle comfortably anytime. Not that I mind having sex with you here." She playfully tousled his locks.

"That's really sweet of you babe." He gave her a passionate kiss and she reciprocated him.

"You taste so sweet." He murmured.

"So do you my love." She replied contently.

As they continued making out, the phone rings. Dhalia's fingers fumbled to pick it up while Dante ensued on giving her light kisses on her neck down her cleavage. Slyly he unhooks her bra with one hand while supporting her weight with his other arm and started to suckle on her delicious breasts.

"Devil May Cryyyyy..." She gasped helplessly.

"Yesss, Yessss, sorry...I...Tues...Ahhh..." She answered in a panting tone and dropped the phone down with its cord hanging over the edge of the table.

"Dante! Ahhhhh!" She mewed and cried out his name repeatedly.

"Who was it babe?" He muttered in between sensual licks and kisses.

"The club." She intertwined her fingers around his silver tresses and brushed her soft lips on his forehead.

He paused with a smile and gazed unto her glistening lilac eyes. He knew Dhalia's intent to resume her usual late Tuesday 'Night Shows' along with bartending and that she enjoyed it. Dante adored his lover, though quite possessive yet he is un-prejudiced.

"I don't mind, for as long as you belong only to me." He bit her lip sensuously.

"Oh Dante, I am yours only forever." She cupped his face with her tender hands and kissed him vehemently.

It's been almost a year now and things are going quite well though Dhalia's demeanour was somewhat odd earlier this morning and three days prior. Dante sensed something was off and she wasn't her usual self. Could it be that he forgot one of their special occasions? He put the thought aside. The calendar says otherwise and when he asked what's bothering her, she simply ignored the conversation. While he contemplated pacing around, the door opens and Dhalia rushed in.

"Dante, I have something important to tell you."

"Babe what is it?" He was concerned.

She pressed her hands on his chest and looked up to him intently.

"I'm with child." She answered back in a serious tone.

"Oh sweetheart, that's great!" He embraced her tightly feeling a sense of relief.

"Um, don't you think it's too soon? I mean—"

Shhh...He cut her sentence pressing his finger against her lips.

"We'll work it out together." He smiled sincerely.

Then everything was alright. He'd protect them, keep them safe. She felt it with the tone of his voice. She didn't know how he would have reacted when she found out she was seven weeks pregnant. She leaned her head under his neck with a sigh of content.

"I love you." She spoke softly.

"I love you both." He kissed her head, rocking her slowly in his warm embrace.

Present Day...

The old phone rings in Devil May Cry.

"I'll get it!"

"Hello? Oh hey Simone!" Girl conversing to the other end of the line. Gossiping continues...

"Ahria! Didn't I make myself clear; this phone is only for business?" Dante admonished her.

"But dad, you wouldn't get me my own cell phone." She pouted and hanged the phone up.

"Well, alright...I guess it's a good time to give this to you now. Call it an extra present." He grabbed something within his coat and handed her a silver phone with a little pink bow tied on it.

"Dad, thank you!" She jumped on him with delight giving him a tight hug around his neck.

"You're welcome." Dante smiled and patted his daughter's head.

Ahria had pale silvery hair like her father that flowed down her chest but she acquired her mother's lilac eyes. He held her by the waist like a doll and put her down. His height still towered over her, her full height only reached up to his sternum. She'll grow taller, he thought.

"I'll be heading to Fortuna now to meet up with Nero. Give me a call when you get there." He instructed and made his way out.

Come to think of it, she met her cousin Nero three years ago when she was still ten. After that great battle in Fortuna Dante told her about.

Flashback...

"You have a daughter?! And you never mentioned it all that time we spent and fought together!" Nero asked the older hunter in disbelief.

"I didn't want my family involved." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "But somehow fate brought us together though not entirely a pleasant reunion to start." He chuckled.

"You telling me you're my father's twin brother still hasn't fully sunk in." Nero scratched his forehead.

"Well, that's life kid. Anyway, drop by the shop anytime. She's really excited to meet you." He walked the other way raising his hand up in farewell.

End of Flashback...

Ahria rounded up bullets and got her gear ready with a backpack of essentials. She wore one of favorite cute animal themed hoodies (kitty cat) and stone-washed denim shorts with a pair of Doc-Martens. After she fastened her holster around her hips, she took out and inspected her twin hand guns she named 'Alpha' and 'Omega'. Dante gave it to her on her 13th birthday as a present over a month ago. Lastly, she got a long metal staff with a skull on the top end fashioned with an angel's wing on its right temporal and a demon's wing on the left. She hinged it on her back, armed and ready she gave off a smirk.


	2. Journey to the Isle of Fortuna

Meanwhile...

Nero squints his eyes against the early morning rays of light which scattered inside the bedroom window. He lets own a lazy yawn while stretching out his arms up high and noticed that his bed-mate is gone except for the creases left on the bed and pillows leaving a faint contour of who was there. She is always up bright and early. He then made his way downstairs towards the kitchen knowing she'd be there. They had been living in together for more than a year now.

Kyrie was in the kitchen preparing meals, in her bedtime shorts wearing loose t-shirt covered with a cooking apron. She barely notices Nero walking in quietly behind her like a lioness waiting to jump on its prey. Nero grabs her from behind in a locked embrace. Kyrie lets out a sharp shriek.

"Nero! You idiot!" She pushes him back pouting.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry." He quipped and held her against him showering her with tender kisses. She loved those.

Her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest. He stroked her smooth thighs up to her slender waist and removed the apron tie on the back.

"Nero...not here..." She blushed.

"Yes here..." He murmured in her ear and started kissing her neck down and removed her shirt exposing her pale flesh.

She stroked her fingers on his back and circled them to his shoulders and the ripples of his abdominals. They were locked in a tight passionate kiss as Nero helped her remove her shorts and she likewise did with his white boxers. She carried her on top of the table and ventured down her clavicle and licked her breasts sumptuously. Kyrie pulled her head back with a gasp, face red and hot. His tongue worked on her nipples sucking and licking them making them pert. She held his head tightly allowing him to bury his face within them send a tingle down her back. She became wet with arousal. He was also getting hot and enticed, ready to take her there now. He positioned her and readied his hard cock before her wet opening. She moaned his name wildly in repetition, begging him to fuck her. His cock entered her sweet tight pussy slowly thrusting it back and forth gaining more momentum, he groaned like an animal with excitement.

"Ahhhhh! Nero, harder! It feels so good! Your cock is incredible." She cried out his name clenching her fingers into his back.

Her legs felt weak with her knees bent up in the air swaying from each thrusting motion. Pounding his cock into her moist warm flesh was too great of a pleasure she screamed his name when she climaxed. He wasn't done yet. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them hard while he continued ramming it in. He kissed her forcefully with his tongue battling with hers, their warm saliva mixing. His peak was near. Kyrie was about to cum again with the bulb of his tip slamming into her g-spot, she quivered in ecstasy.

"Kyrie, I'm almost there." He panted quite flushed.

"Oh Nero, fill me with your hot seed!" She answered.

He released his hot fluid as he gave guttural groan. She cried out with pleasure with hot cum filling her insides as they caught their breaths. Gasping and panting.

"I love you so much Kyrie."

"I love you dearly Nero."

Gulls cawed and circled the sky and salty air filled his nostrils.

Dante arrived at the port of the island, half-past noon. His stomach gave a hungry rumble. Hopefully he could grab some lunch in his nephew's place.

Ahria arrived at Fortuna about an hour after her father. It was her first time on the island and felt quite excited. She dialled Dante's number to call him, but he doesn't seem to pick it up.

"Great idea dad..." She scoffed and decided to send a text instead hoping for a reply.

(Dante's phone was apparently on silent and vibrating while he and Nero exchange stories, laughing at each other while toasting their liquor bottles)

She sighed and made her way into town, pacing along grey cobblestones and passing through the towns folks. She made her way before an old monolith architecture which seemed to be a cathedral. She ventured inside instinctively. With a sweet melancholic song echoing inside, a young lady in white garment sang like a professional opera singer. Her was voice so melodious and captivating like that of a siren. Kyrie opened her eyes and noticed the young stranger listening intently.

"Welcome." She greeted warmly.

"Your voice...I've never heard of such as beautiful as yours. Even the great muses in Babylon would be astounded." Ahria exclaimed spontaneously.

"The muses in Babylon?" Kyrie asked puzzlingly.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself first. My name is Ahria, I have important business with Nero who is also my—" She hands out to shake her hand but was interrupted.

"Wait you are Ahria?! The Ahria Nero tells me about?!"

"Oh you know him? He's my cousin." She smiled with glee.

"Yes, he is my err...boyfriend." She gushed.

"Well I'm not surprised, you're beautiful and an amazing singer." Ahria complemented.

"Ah...well, I try to practice and do my best..." She replied humbly and shook Ahria's hand.

"Great, so have you seen my dad? I'm sure he's here already." She asked.

"Oh you mean Dante? He must be back home with Nero. I left early to come here. This place is where I do my singing."

-message tone plays- Ahria grabs her phone and reads a text.

Here at Nero's :) see you

-dad

"Yep he's definitely there." She sighed and huffed air up on her fringes.

"Alright let's go." Kyrie ushered Ahria to follow her.

"By the way, what's that great statue there in the middle?" Ahria asked with intrigue.

"That's the great demon knight Sparda whom this town worships. He ruled this city long ago and brought it prosperity. " Kyrie looked up at Sparda.

"I did not know how he looked like. Dad never talked much about him either." She stared back at the demon's stone eyes as if peering into its soul.

Lost in thought and silence for a few moments, eventually they both made their way out. Ahria looked back at the great hall before closing its heavy doors behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am too lazy to put a lot of wordy feelings on each sentence. It's so hard for me to put my imagination to words, please bear with me :( Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about the mission and reason why Nero called in Dante.


	3. Two Generations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys ^_^  
> See end notes after reading for an extra Fan art

"I've uncovered some hidden ruins not far from the old HQ's fortress where it used to be while I was patrolling the area. It seems we have been getting some demonic activity of late. The surge could be caused from a secret Hellgate. It warrants an investigation and that's why I called you in."

"I thought I was too old for the job." Dante sounded like an old man's voice mockingly.

"You are a pro-old man." Nero quipped.

"Hah! You'll never be as great as me kid." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

Moments later, the door opens, Kyrie and Ahria enters.

"We're home boys!" Kyrie yelled and averted her eyes on the two men cajoling sarcastically at one another as they drank on the couch.

"Oh hey kiddo, you're late, sent you a text hours ago..."

"Dad, I just received your text thirty minutes ago, I was lucky enough to bump into Kyrie at the cathedral." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ahria, Is that really you? Wow you're a lot taller!" Nero stood up and greeted her.

"Hey cuz, It's been a while. Only two inches." She gave him a warm hug.

"Glad to see you again." He smiled and brushed her snowy head.

They all sat down and Nero filled the girls with the upcoming plan. They will start the mission tomorrow morning.

"Ahria, let's head to the inn for the night." Dante grabs his gear.

"Wait, won't you both be staying with us, I mean, we do have an extra room for guests with two beds I prepared." Kyrie offered.

"Don't want to disturb you two lovebirds. If ya' know what I mean." Dante clucked his tongue and winked.

Kyrie and Nero blushed with embarrassment. Ahria couldn't suppress a giggle.

"I insist. Please." Kyrie said.

"Alright then. We welcome your hospitality. " He bowed down like an English butler.

That night...

Dante came out of the bathroom, drying his silver matted hair with a towel, bare-chest and wore dark grey pyjamas. He headed for the guest room walking slowly passing by the couple's door and paused. His heightened hearing ability was more than enough to hear the quiet moans of their lovemaking. Young love he thought then continued on whistling softy. He knocked on the door twice. Ahria responded for him to go inside. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed closest to the door writing on her diary while humming a tune to herself. Dante got ebony and ivory from the study table with a piece of cloth and went to his bed.

Minutes later...

"Dad, I saw a statue of Sparda at the cathedral." Trying to start a serious conversation with him.

"Mm." He acknowledged while his eyes were fixated on polishing his handguns as he sat at the corner of his bed.

"I know you don't talk about him much but, did you ever remember what he was like?" She asked with a hesitation.

"I was too young to remember any of it." He replied dryly and continued on with his business.

"I see..." She replied despondently.

Dante could read her daughters emotions through her words with a heavy sigh. (looks like another father-daughter talk) This was never his forte, wished his wife was here at least to mellow the mood but she's still in Babylon for some business.

"Ahria, come sit with me." He gestured calmly by patting on the bedside.

She gave him a placid smile and sat down beside him. Dante placed one arm over her shoulders and allowed her to lean her head against him. His weight was heavy but comforting.

"Look, I may not be the ideal dad you would've expected, I never had a real dad growing up either. Your mom and I did our best to be there as you grew up." He kissed his daughter's head.

"Dad, you are the best and I love you." She hugged him dearly.

He did not expect that response from his daughter thinking she'd be like a hormonal pubescent teen. She was growing up really fast but hoped she'd stay the same. She was so little and fragile looking back as he reminisced.

"Dad, you promise never to leave us?" She looked at him like teardrops were welling up in her eyes. He felt her uncertainty and the possibility of losing him.

"I promise baby girl. I love you both very much." He replied in an assuring tone, wiped the tears off her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

I will always protect you both no matter what, he whispered in thought.

Late in the night, Kyrie was having trouble sleeping as she twisted and turned on the bed while her partner slept peacefully after hot sex. Maybe a warm glass of milk might help she thought and put on a silken robe and made her way quietly downstairs. She noticed a faint light below in the kitchen and instinctively grabbed one of the vases thinking it was some thief who broke in. Her heart pounded. She noticed the silhouette of a tall man and as she tiptoed closer, she lowered the vase down and her heartbeat slowed down.

"Dante?" She whispered and switched the kitchen light on.

The older hunter turned and shifted his gaze unto Kyrie while continuously gulping down a carton of milk with the ref open.

"Hey Kyrie, did you want some too?" He offered the half-full milk carton.

"I couldn't sleep. You can finish that. I'll have the soy-milk." She replied kindly.

Dante walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on one of the round bar chairs and continued on drinking the milk without care. Kyrie proceeded on warming up her glass then glanced at him. He was topless and his stature was impeccable. The body of the elder hunter was more buffed and chiseled than that of Nero's. She visibly saw the movement of his laryngeal prominence with each gulp. She cleared her throat. She never thought he'd look so damn attractive, a different kind of allure, quite masculine and experienced. Her body quivered. She wondered what kind of lover he would be in bed, her mind drifted. (lewd thoughts) Dante had been with a lot of women. Nero is her first and so was she. She bit her lip trying to shake the dirty thoughts off her head. Dante noticed her stare at him for a few seconds now.

"Something wrong Kyrie?" He asked as he wiped the trace of milk from his soft lips with his thumb.

She turned around hiding her flushed face and drank her glass as calmly as possible. Why did she find Dante attractive? Well he and Nero are related and resemble each other in a way. Is it in their blood? She could feel a burning new passion waking from inside of her. That's right, she sees Nero in Dante and that's why she loves Nero. (Maybe even if it was the other way around)

"I'm going back to bed." She replied and hurried upstairs quite tensely.

"See ya' in the morning." He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art was inspired and dedicated to a friend's Dante x Kyrie fanfic  
> [Dante x Kyrie](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpszwhhbxbt.jpeg.html)


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit! Something was not right. .... They had to be careful. The ground started to shake and from within erupted a ghastly demonic figure five floors high. It roared with piercing shriek and its grim hollow stare upon its two foes. It looked like a very horrific abomination with a rotting skeletal torso that elongated itself growing many legs with sharp talons like that of a gryphon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reference is for the Flashback part of this chapter.  
> [Ahria](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps0lomqela.jpeg.html)

Bright and early, Kyrie and Ahria prepared breakfast.

“Mmm...bacon and eggs.” Nero gladly helped himself.

“Here you go dad.” Ahria happily serves Dante fluffy pancakes with a dollop of butter and syrup with fresh sliced strawberries on the sides. 

“Thanks sweetie. Just the way I like em-” He eats up quite eagerly.

Afterwards the boys took the liberty of cleaning up and washing the dishes while the girls took turns having their morning shower.

“So, Nero...how’s it going with you and Kyrie?” The elder hunter asked curiously while he wiped the last of the dishes dry.

“Pretty good I guess. Why do you ask?” Nero was rinsing the cutlery.

“Well that’s good to hear. Just wondering how my nephews been doing.” He smirked and gave him a heavy pat on the shoulder.

“Kyrie’s an amazing woman. I love her so much.” He said with sincerity.

“Guess we’re both lucky kid.” He opens up a beer can and throws one for Nero.

“Amen to that.” He replied approvingly.

The three hunters left at 08:30 and made their way to the eastern side of the island where the Order of the Sword’s HQ resided, now in ruins. They traversed down below the bridge that once connected the monolith citadel. They arrived at the area and could feel an immense aura plaguing around it. Nero said he killed a few demons during his patrol, meaning there must be another secret Hellgate of sort. 

Ahria could feel the epicentre and untangled the vines that covered a hidden entrance which was carved from a stone with inscriptions on it. She closed her eyes and concentrated while she touched the markings. 

“What’s she doing?” Nero whispered from a distance.

“She can acquire knowledge about an object/place/person by touching it. We found out she had the ability when she was five.” Dante replied.

“She’s clairvoyant?” Nero gave Dante a bewildered look.

Dante nodded.

“We stumbled upon an old ruin during one of our many journeys in Babylon many years ago.” He reminisced.

Flashback...

“Dante, we can rest here before we continue, Uruk’s just further ahead.” Gilgamesh sat down under the shade of a fig tree and stretched his mighty arms out as he inhales the fresh air deeply before letting out a big sigh.

Dante knelt down and sat beside his comrade while nibbling on some figs while little Ahria paced around the grass covered pile of old stones and pillars of what seemed to be an old ruin. The earth had re-claimed it with its shrubs and vines. The two men started a nonchalant conversation.

“I’m going to find some flowers for mom.” She happily waved her hands up.

“Don’t stray too far sweetie.” He told her. 

She looked back and nodded then continued her exploration. Further ahead she noticed a small burrow covered with some vines and felt a shallow breeze from within. She managed to fit inside and crawled herself in the small passageway and reach the end of it was a deep dark chamber. She reached in her pocket a little orb, said some words and it gave light. She released it and it floated up with its bright light illuminating the dark area. The walls were covered with moss and dirt.

“Ahria...” A distant voice called in her mind.

“Hello?” 

No answer...She continued to follow the voice with the orb of light guiding her way as it follows the direction she went. She arrived in a room as the voice called out to her. On the center was a floating metal cube engulfed in a purple flame. It spoke to her in her mind. 

“Who are you?”

It told her to unlock the box. Only she was able to, it said pleadingly. She grabs it slowly trying to solve it like a puzzle. A shadow was manifesting itself behind her in a form of a demon. It called out her name. Her heart pounded as she turned her head slowly from the deep hoarse voice calling out to her. Its fangs and claws were menacing and wild. She let out a scream which echoed within the walls. No ordinary human could hear it outside but...

“Ahria!” Dante called out when he heard the soft cry of his child; stood up with his weapon ready and ran towards the direction of her voice.

Gilgamesh crossed his eyebrows sensing a dark presence and followed Dante. 

Ahria managed to scurry out the hole she came in while she held the box tightly against her chest. She could see her father about fifty metres away from her. 

“Daddy!” She called out helplessly as she stumbled and fell when her foot got caught in a string of vines, dropping the box as it rolled a few feet away.

Shit! Something was not right. He and Gilgamesh could feel this immense power emanating from underground. They had to be careful. The ground started to shake and from within erupted a ghastly demonic figure five floors high. It roared with piercing shriek and its grim hollow stare upon its two foes. It looked like a very horrific abomination with a rotting skeletal torso that elongated itself growing many legs with sharp talons like that of a gryphon.   
The two hunters were in their battle stance awaiting and ready. The monster roared again and moved rapidly as it slithered in midair towards the two. It pierced the ground shattering soil and debris into the air. Both men were quick to leap and doge the attack as they ready a counter. Dante let his guns loose and fired shots in different angles trying to gain its weak spot while Gilgamesh started to lunge at the demon with a fury of attacks with his broadsword. Dark blood, flesh and clots stained the earth. Gilgamesh was able to sever the paws from its limbs when its talons ferociously clawed at him and got a slight scratch from his cheek which drew blood. 

“Is that all you got you bastard?!” He licked his lips with excitement. 

Dante noticed this demon was quick to restore itself when the bullet shells came out from its healing flesh after ten seconds, he analysed its head was more vulnerable and healed longer than the rest of its body.

“Hey Gil, keep severing those limbs while I concentrate on its head.” Dante signalled as he took out Rebellion. His eyes gleamed with a demonic red hue.  
Gilgamesh grinned as he contracted his muscles. 

Ahria was able to untangle herself and crawled behind a heavy stone while she stared on the box and grabbed it.

The demon came crashing towards them with its claws and fangs bare, Gilgamesh evaded its attacks and slashed its limbs one by one whilst Dante jumped up high and used his sword to impale the demon’s head and slashed downward tearing its body in half. It let out a scream as it fell to the ground.

“Sweetie it’s all over now.” Dante looked over to where his daughter was and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ahria smiled back but changed her expression after a few seconds as a tall dark shadow loomed over them.

“For fucks sake...” Dante knew and with precision he charged his blade and slashed a 360 against the demon.

Something was not right, Gilgamesh thought and his instincts were telling him. The demon was able to regenerate itself coming back in whole and unremittingly attacked the two hunters. After many attempts in vanquishing the demon, it was able to regenerate itself again and again.

“This fucker just keeps coming back!” Dante was parrying its attacks.

“There must be another way!” Gilgamesh roared while in midair and his eye caught the shiny object within Ahria’s grasp.

“Tiamat’s tear--” 

“Dante, this monster will keep on regenerating unless that box your child is holding is sealed. You distract the demon while I go grab the box.”

“Alright!” Dante relentlessly continued his attacks.

Gilgamesh ran towards Ahria who looked as if she was in a trance. The demon noticed their plan and turned its direction towards Gilgamesh when Dante stopped it in its tracks.

“Hey asshole, don’t you run away from me!” Dante unleashed his true demon form with fury and continued with his assaults.

Gilgamesh knelt down calling out Ahria’s name, trying to reach out to her. For a few seconds she could hear her uncle’s voice and she snapped back into reality.

“Uncle?” She tilted her head.

“Ahria, listen to me, seal the box to contain the demon back inside.”

For a brief moment everything slowed down, she looked at her father battling with all his strength at the demon. She knew what to do. Carefully working her fingers on the box again like a puzzle, it was back to its original form. The demon roared in anguish as it formed into a mist and sucked back into the box. Ahria’s eyes rolled back and her body lost control. Gilgamesh caught her. Dante was back in his human form and rushed towards the two, taking her in his arms.

“Ahria, sweetie...” He calmly spoke to her as he stroked her fringes gently fixing them.

“Daddy...I’m tired...” She mouthed the word silently with her lips and heavy eyes. 

“It’s okay baby. I’m here.” He smiled with relief and embraced her. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. She needs to rest and regain her energy. We’ll head to my Palace right away.” He patted Dante on his shoulder reassuringly and placed the box safely in his satchel.

In Gilgamesh’s Palace...

Ahria was sleeping peacefully on a large bed with Dante sitting beside her. He stroked her head. The doors opened and Dhalia went inside rushing towards her husband. Dante took his wife in a tight embrace.

“How is she?” She sat on the bedside with a worried look.

“She’s fine sweetheart, just tired.” He reassured her.

(Ahria wouldn’t have any control of her ability and drained most of her energy while the demon manifested) He pondered crossing his arms.

“I’m just so relieved you are all safe.” Dhalia stroked her daughter’s cheek with the back of her palm.

“Where’s the box?” He asked.

“It’s in safekeeping with Gilgamesh. The fact that she was able to decode it is beyond me.”

“The voice told me to...” Ahria blinked her sleepy eyes and looked at them.

“Oh sweetie, you’re awake.” She kissed her forehead.

“Daddy and uncle Gil- killed a scary demon.” Her eyes beamed.

“You must have been frightened.”

“I was, but daddy protected me.” 

“I’ll always will kiddo.” Dante brushed his daughter’s hair and gave a warm smile. 

“We love you so much Ahria.” Dhalia embraced her protectively.

End of Flashback...

“He was here...” Ahria looked over towards the two with one hand still pressed against the old stone.

“Who was?” Dante asked.

“...Vergil...”


	5. Memoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they drew close to the staircase, a menacing presence filled the room. Portals opened up from the tiled floor and within emerged....

“He sealed the entrance by his blood...but I feel the darkness seeping out from inside.” Ahria searched for any signs of a breach and locates a linear crack and points to it.

“Is Vergil behind all this?” Nero was in disbelief.

“We’ll soon find out kid.” Dante bites into his thumb squeezing it as blood trickled down on the rocky surface.

The stone glowed red then cracks open as red mounds of floating orbs appeared. Nero used his devil trigger to absorb it. They ventured inside the hidden chamber that was once connected to the castle only in secret. As they entered the hallway, light illuminated its way for them until they reached a massive ballroom with a centre-hall staircase. Everything was dusty and covered with cobwebs. As they drew close to the staircase, a menacing presence filled the room. Portals opened up from the tiled floor and within emerged a pack of ‘Assaults’ and ‘Blitzes’ surrounding them.

“No doubt it’s a Hellgate.” Ahria grabs her staff and readies herself in a striking stance. The skull-tipped end of her staff glowed purples waves of current as it forms into a sinister glowing scythe.

“I don’t think they were expecting uninvited guests.” Nero unsheathes Yamato and grins sarcastically.

“Alright kiddies, shall we teach them how to party?” Dante smirks while rolls out his handguns with his fingers.

Each hunter ran in a separate direction to prevent the hoard from attacking at them all at once. Nero slashed one ‘assault’ down its muzzle; grabbing its neck with his devil trigger; slamming it to the wall. Dante fired shots alternately, wounding a group of ‘assaults’ and ‘blitzes’ before he jumped and bounced from the wall hurling himself in a spiral with his Rebellion; slashing his way though with carnage. Ahria on the other hand was quite agile, dodging each feral bite from the ‘assault’; lunging in midair using her scythe with precision cutting one in half, blood and viscera spewed out, swiftly moving on the next target. 

After killing the last of the demons, the Hellgate portal appeared on the centre floor.

“We have to seal it before more come out again.” Dante drew rebellion and plunged its blade in the middle of the portal.

Ahria recited an incantation as she placed her hands on it. The ground shook for a few seconds until it stopped and the portal sealed itself shut. 

“Good job kids.” The elder hunter commended them as he returned his sword.

They proceeded up the stairway, passing through another long hallway with many doors. Ahria could feel something emanating at the end. Before them was a door sealed with magic.

“I’ll handle this.” Nero concentrated on his devil trigger placing it against the door, breaking the seal away.

They enter a solar that resembled a renaissant interior. Light appeared and illuminated the room. 

“Now there’s something you don’t see every day.” Dante looks up to a large portrait on the wall with his arms crossed giving off a smug look.

“No way!” Nero looks at it intently.

“Is that...Sparda?” Ahria noticed the resemblance. Dante inherited his father’s silvery-white hair and his mother’s azure eyes.

The portrait of the Dark Knight Sparda beside his wife Eva...

Dante walked past a large marble table with parchment and old letters upon it and finds an old brass compass that looked to be broken. He discovers an old photo of Eva holding two infants. He inserts it in his coat. Looks like this was his old-man’s private study. He hands the compass to his daughter for inspection.

“It’s somehow linked to Vergil.” She replied after feeling its energy.

“Do you think he’s still alive?” Nero asked.

“I can’t truly say, he made sure to seal this place from anyone ever finding out but his presence still lingers here.” She smiled at Nero and hands him the compass, placing his hand over it.

“We’ll have to seal the entrance once we exit the place.” Dante instructed as he heads his way out the room. He knew his twin was always looking for demonic artefacts and relics but he killed him decades ago...Dante shook his thoughts away.

The younger hunters followed afterwards, making their way out. They sealed the entrance shut by blood. Ending their adventure, they head back to the city.  
Kyrie had already prepared a sumptuous dinner for the weary hunters. The men exchange adult conversations as they drink and let loose while Kyrie and Ahria enjoy a mellow girl-to-girl talk. 

Meanwhile...

A man holds a rolled out map of some sort, baring one a canine as he grinned. He walks away; steps echoing softly as his figure slowly fades into the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lazy made chapter...I always find it difficult to write the middle part.


	6. Devil May Cry

The three hunters arrive at DMC HQ. Ahria turns the duke box for some sounds. Dante retires his weapons to their place and removes his coat. Nero heads to the pool table.

“Alright let’s order some pizza.” He sat on his chair; legs propped on the table and reached for the phone.

“Peperoni and extra cheese for me!” Nero motioned his finger in the air. 

“The usual dad.” Ahria requested with a smile.

...Pizza arrived in 15 minutes and everyone started to dig in.

Dante opened his box and hovers his hand for a few seconds on which first slice to take. As he got the first slice, before its hot sizzling streaky bit of pizza goodness was about to enter his hungry mouth, the door opens. It was Dhalia, returning after a week’s business in Babylon.

“Mom!” She closes the box spontaneously and runs to give her an affectionate embrace before letting go.

“Baby, sweetheart, I thought you left me for good.” He dropped the slice back in the box, standing up boldly with arms wide open gestured towards her jestingly.

“Poor baby, did you miss me so badly?” She glanced at him teasingly raising an eyebrow and motioned towards him swaying her hips with each slow stride.

“From the moment you left babe.” Dante grabbed his lover by the waist firmly while slowly running his fingers down her curvy bottom, forcibly pressing her against him.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds enjoying the moment conversing with their eyes before he initiated kissing delicately on her tender lips.

*cough...cough... “Guys, you can get a room now.” Nero had to interrupt while gobbling up his last slice.

Ahria nodded her head up pointing upstairs and smiled at them indulgently as she cleaned up the trash.  
Dante swiftly carried her up in his arms like a new bride and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Moments later, the phone rings. It was already half-past six in the evening. Ahria lazily grabs it.

“Devil May Cry...He is uh...busy...” *Thudding noise from upstairs.

“I can take it...His daughter...No problem, see you in an hour, Bye...”

“What’s up?” 

“I have job to do tonight.” She packs her gear.

“Mind if I tag along?” 

“Sure! It will be my first time going solo, I’d gladly welcome your company. Besides, they’ll be at it all night anyways.” Ahria hands Nero Yamato and leaves a note on the desk.

Dear mom & dad,  
Out with Nero on a job  
Enjoy the night  
-Ahria ;3


	7. An Unlikely Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His breath was hot and intense as he trailed his nostrils around her neck inhaling her scent, gritting his teeth. His chest glowed like fire; pressing her hands on it, felt warm and nice. He lets his tongue out licking on her lips before invading her mouth and ravages the insides. Her fingers tightened around his nape bracing in each smouldering kiss, gasping for air in between moments. His clawed fingers traced along her collar bone before cupping her supple breast making her moan as he continued to plunder her mouth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fanart:  
> [Dhalia & Dante sketch](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsamkveeys.jpeg.html)

Dante was lazily enjoying his Friday afternoon nap on the couch with a magazine over his face when the heavy doors of Devil May Cry were flung wide open.

“Dante!!! Where is it?!” A raging guttural yell from a tall lean man with white-silvery brushed up hair wearing an intricately designed azure motif overcoat.

Dante woke up startled almost rolling to the floor, dropping the magazine as he shifted his gaze towards the entrance. What the hell?! Oh fuck!!!

“Vergil?” His mouth was agape, wondering if he was still in a dream rubbing his eyes but the figure was still there, feeling the presence of his glowing demonic aura.

“Where is it?! I know you stole it from me?!” Vergil lunged at his twin seizing his neck by the collar of his black top with clenched teeth and furrowed eyebrows.

“What the fuck bro?! Be specific?!” (What a great day to meet your older twin after decades knowing you ended his life, or so you thought...)

“The brass compass! I know it was only you who could have gone inside since it was sealed by blood and slaughtered all the demons I purposely left inside to safeguard that place.” Vergil was so pissed.

“The fuckin’ Hellgate you put there was leaking from inside, we had to destroy it.” Dante shoved off his brother’s tight grip.

“What do you mean by ‘we’?” His voice calmed slightly as he regained his composure raising an eyebrow.

“That impudent kid of yours has it.” He stands up shaking off his chest and crossed his arms seeing eye to eye.

“Nero?” Vergil asked bafflingly. 

“Look Verg- I haven’t seen you in decades, heck thought you were dead-then um, found that ruin in Fortuna and those stuff...Let’s talk it over some whisky...” Dante walks over the bar table situated next to the duke box; grabs a Jack Daniel’s and a shot glass off one of the shelves with all sorts of liquor lined up.  
He motioned Vergil to sit on the bar chair with the palm of his right.

“I see you’ve done a lot of improvement with this place.” Vergil crossed his arms over the counter top as he studied the interior.

Dante pours out the velvety liquid into the glass and slides it to Vergil. He raised his own glass up. “Bottoms up.”

Vergil let out casual grin, raised a toast then drank the warm tangy fluid down his throat. “Ahhh...” Great whiskey he thought to himself.  
Apart from killing each other and always ending up arguing as total opposites, drinking was probably the only thing they shared in common. Liquor calms his nerves.  
Dante pours out another 30mls into each of their glass as they conversed, setting aside all disputes for once. Vergil stood up as they continued on with their talk; glass in his fingers swaying it softly as the whiskey glide from within. He walks over the large desk eyeing two picture frames; one was Eva, their mother. Two gloved fingers caressed over the glass cover. The other looked more recent; his brother, a woman with dark long hair and smiling little girl with hair colour identical to that of Dante’s. Vergil took the frame to eye level as he gulped down his shot. 

“So you have a family of your own.”

“I might bore you with the story.” He quipped.

Before Vergil could reply, the sound of heeled footsteps echoed down the stairway. She was gently combing her dark long lustrous waves gingerly with her manicured fingers. She wore an under bust cream-colored corset with lacy trimmings exposing her ample cleavage; sporting dark skinny jeans and purple eyeline pumps accentuated her beauty that would drive men into a frenzy. 

“Hun, I heard some commotion earlier while in the shower.” She made her way down, pointed heels clicking with each step; midway, noticing the doors wide open and the handsome gentleman by her husband’s desk. 

Eagerly, she flounced towards him as he placed his glass down and returned the frame back to its proper place. She studied him for a moment only a few inches apart one another before lilac irises meets azure. Her soft lips ever so slightly parted. Vergil stood proud and tall but silent. Dante being just pleasantly observant continued on with more shots of liquor. Dhalia extended her index and middle finger, stroking the fine embroidery and linings on the collar of his coat; such impeccable detail she noted. Vergil remained impassive while she shifted her eyes intently along the sharp jaw line of his delicate face down his slender neck as she walked around him before meeting his gaze again giving him a placid smile.

“You must be Vergil.” Tilting her head to the side with fingers positioned gracefully at the base of her chin.

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Vergil took her hand and kissed it as he greeted her politely. He wasn’t really a man of many words like his brother. Yet his refined tastes and courteous demeanor could easily sweep ladies off their feet. 

“Pleasure’s all mine.” She replied coyly.

Dante walked casually towards the two and his hand brushing the back of his hair.

“Sweetheart, meet my older twin brother. Vergil, this is my lovely wife Dhalia.” He slid an arm around her waist.

“I sincerely apologize for this unexpected visit.” He gave Dante a stern look. Dante cocked an eyebrow displeasingly giving off a sarcastic grin.

“I’m meeting up with the girls tonight; Lady’s picking me up so I’ll be home late.” She gave her lover a passionate kiss letting him know she’d be back for more.

“You boys better behave.” Strutting her way towards the open entrance, the doors gradually close from behind while she circled a finger in the air.

“Considering your terrible luck with women, I’m surprised you’ve found a suitable ‘mate.’ She’s exquisitely delightful dear brother.” Vergil mused with intrigue.

“Bro, I ask myself that question every time I wake up.” He sits on chair propping his legs up on the table crossed as he thought to himself about a certain night.

***

Sweet incense filled their bedroom and a few candles gave light painting the walls with gray silhouettes of their love making. The soft patter of rain cascaded over the glass window. They’ve both accustomed to the cosiness of their new apartment, just the two of them without interruption. Dhalia curled herself on his chest as he rested his right arm around her waist, stroking her silky skin. 

“Dhalia, I want to make you mine.” He spoke in calm yet possessive tone.

“Dante, I’m yours.” She gave him a perplexed look stroking the fringes of his snowy mane.

“I know babe, but not like that...I want you to be my ‘mate.’” 

He explained further. For Demons, having a mate creates a strong connection, bonded for eternity sharing each other’s thoughts, feelings and power. A very primal desire that’s innate in their blood, even for a half-breed. For male demons, their need to ‘mate’ is fervid compared to female demons that can be individualistic. Once a demon finds a suitable mate, its instincts kick in making sure to consummate and claim its partner before another demon does. However, two important details must be accomplished for ‘mating’ to be successful. A consensual agreement of both individuals to draw blood as a form of marking; the male demon must be in its true form as it claims its mate.

Dhalia looked up to him with a glimmer in her eyes, moving up closer she bit his lower lip gently while sucking it playfully. She could feel the change with his breathing with the quickened rise and fall of his chest. Her hands now moves up on his broad shoulders and positioned herself to straddle him; earning her a newly erect member pushing against her clit. Finding a suitable spot she locates his right delto-pectoral groove releasing her fangs drawing blood. Dante lets out a sharp groan baring his canine out in the air as his eyes turn to a glowing red hue. He clenched his fingers on her bottom cheeks sinking his nails into it making her hips wince as he draws blood from flesh. She laps up the blood that flowed from the open wound until it healed up leaving a subtle mark. Blood red irises meets hers...My turn, it said.

Dante unleased his true devil form (DMC 4 D.T.) before her while she revelled with awe and anticipation lying on her back against the bed. Arching his back he crawled up to her like a hungry animal thirsting for blood and sex.

“Babe, I may not be able to control myself.” It groaned in a feral animalistic tone.

“I trust you my love.” She held her hands on the rough edges of his cheek. 

His breath was hot and intense as he trailed his nostrils around her neck inhaling her scent, gritting his teeth. His chest glowed like fire; pressing her hands on it, felt warm and nice. He lets his tongue out licking on her lips before invading her mouth and ravages the insides. Her fingers tightened around his nape bracing in each smouldering kiss, gasping for air in between moments. His clawed fingers traced along her collar bone before cupping her supple breast making her moan as he continued to plunder her mouth. His armoured body pressed against her, his right middle finger coaxing her juicy opening while the other hand massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples alternately. Her body tensed all the more.

“Dante! Ahhh! Please...” She mewled frantically calling out his name.

“What is it you want my sweet?” Demonic voice whispered into her ear.

“Mmm, I want you please...fuck me!!!” She cried out vehemently.

“You want my devil cocks inside you baby?” He grins at her.

“Oh yes!” Panting uncontrollably, wait—‘cocks’ she quivered.

Dante’s body glowed like embers as the scales on his armour split apart around his groin releasing two fully erect shafts atop the other. He was well endowed. Dhalia’s eyes gleamed greedily staring at the prize before her, gasping fervently. Making sure she was ready for the taking, Dante inserts two fingers into her core, stretching, stroking the insides and feeling her wetness. She whimpered and cried from these pleasurable motions. He retracted his fingers and licked them while her juices flowed out.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard my sweet.” He said with utmost admonition.

She parted her legs for him readily showing off her sopping pussy. He lifted her legs with her knees over his shoulders whilst kneeling on top of her. His bottom cock positioned itself before her wet entrance with its tip circling on it for lubrication. Her hips tightened as he massaged on finger on her clit while he inserted his dick slowly adjusting to the tightness of her walls as they contracted around his eager member.

“You like that, don't you babe?” He started to thrust in and out gaining momentum while he arched his back forward placing his upper shaft between her soft breasts, ramming it. 

“Mmm...” She welcomed his dick as she pressed her breast around it in circular motion as it tensed from the pressure she gave it. 

Dante let out an intense growl, speeding up his thrusts with hands clawed unto the sheets. 

“Baby, cum for me!” He knew where to hit her sensitive spot, sending her off in heightened pleasure, earning her release as she called out his name.

“Good girl.” He praised her, giving her tender kisses on her face while still maintaining his thrusts.

He grinds even faster and reaches his own climax moments after her, filling his devil seed inside her pussy while his other dick exploded its seed all over her chest and face. He groaned deeply, both cocks milked, releasing the lower one out. Dhalia took her lover into her arms, embracing him. A few minutes he catches his breath and licked his cum off her.

“May I take you from the back?” He whispered huskily.

She agreed willingly and rolled herself up on all fours, stroking down her long hair to one side of her neck; exposing her slender back before him. His claws caressed her sides and licked the faint scars on her back making her moan and shiver with ecstasy. He liked that very much as his cocks twitched with anticipation. His lower shaft entered easily while making sure he gently inserts the other into her tight ass. She let out a quivered moan, nails snagging the satin sheets tightly as tears started to stream down her face trying to hold them back. Her rear end tensed, sizing up his enormous cock as it penetrated inside. They were very much larger in his devil form indeed.

“Shhhh...Baby...” He whispered gently soothing her reassuringly; planting affectionate kisses on her back; slowly plunging both cocks in and out.

As her openings adjusted to mass of Dante’s shafts, she could feel the groaning pleasure building up again inside, moaning when he speeded his thrusts. His mind spiralled from the intense pleasure of it all; one hand grasping her neck by her throat and the other inserted two fingers in her mouth muffling her moans. Nearing her peak she called out his name repeatedly as he nibbled on her neck before biting his fangs into soft flesh as she climaxed. Blood oozed from the wound and trickled down her neck. He licked it delectably, admiring himself of the mark he gave her. Pounding even more deeply, he needed his own release. Each thrust now harder that before, the intensity builds up. She could feel his dick grow bigger inside of her. She knew his peak was near.

“Ahhh...Dante, fill me with your cum...” He voice was muffled but audible to his ears as she licked his fingers filling her mouth.

“Fuck! Ahhh!” He growled heavily as he came within her insides; chest heaving as it pressed on her back, gasping for breath.

The wound on her nape healed leaving a small mark. Their mating was culminated. Dante let himself out from her, cum and juices leaked out. Instinctively, he licks it all up as she winced against the tickling sensation of his tongue. Dante regains back his human form, lying on his back he lifted his mate to rest on top of him. 

“Mmm...I love you baby.” She sighed contently with eyes closed; resting her head on the crook of his neck, quite spent.

“Love you too babe.” He pulled the sheets over them securely and wrapped his arms around her protectively.


	8. An Unlikely Stranger Part 2

“So...When will you let Nero know you’re back from being a recluse?” The younger devil asked while flipping through a magazine.

Vergil was silent, lying on the couch, with his legs atop the coffee table with arms crossed. His eyes sealed shut as he gathered his thoughts with a slight crease on his brows.

“That will only give you more wrinkles bro. You think too much Verge.” He sighed.

Still no response from his older twin...15 mins more passed when he gracefully stood up from his catatonic state.

“Where’s the bathroom? I’d like to have a shower.” Blue irises gazed at each other. 

“Feel free to use the shower upstairs in the master bedroom, end of the hall. You are welcome to stay in the guest room for as long as you like. I’ve got some spare clothes there you can use.” He gave Vergil a warm smile as he pointed an index finger upstairs.

“I appreciate your hospitality dear brother, though I’d hate to ever be indebted to you.” He answered sternly.

“You won’t. We’re family after all.” He replied sincerely.

For a brief moment, Dante could’ve sworn there was smile on his brother’s face. It didn’t matter how strained their relationship became after the death of their parents. He would always look out for his family and hoped to rekindle their bond as brothers.

***

18:00  
Vergil emerges quite refreshed, hair still matted and wet while gingerly drying it with a towel. He wore a black shirt that accentuated his lean body with a pair of gray denim jeans. His brther’s clothes seem to fit him well. He motioned towards his brother’s desk. The two were perfectly identical in looks without his hair slicked back.

*Whistle “Looking good Verge.” He teased as he stood up boldly to meet his icy gaze. Vergil ignored him.

“I’m back.” The door opens and Ahria enters, sporting a black tank top and a red-plaid pleated mini skirt with her Doc-Martens.

“Hey, how’s school princess?” 

“Great, dad---and dad?!!!” She was quick to realize that the doppelganger wasn’t her father but rather his twin. Dropping her backpack filled books to the floor she ran towards the older twin.

“Uncle Vergil! Welcome home!” He was taken aback when she gave him a hug.

“...You must be Ahria...” He pats her head as she looked up at him. He was as tall as her dad and looked very much like him. 

“Will you be staying here with us?” She then let go, asking bluntly with cute puppy dog eyes.

“Perhaps...” He replied coldly.

“Sweetie, kindly prepare the guest room. Your uncle will be staying here for a while.”

“Sure thing dad. She gives him hug before grabbing her back pack and heads upstairs.

“Let me know if you will need anything else uncle Vergil.” 

Vergil arched an eyebrow and gave Dante –I’m surprised you were able to raise a child with proper manners- look.  
Dante replied with a smirk –Who says I can’t be a great dad—Look.

Meanwhile in Fortuna...

Nero checked his phone.  
Inbox  
17:35 -Text Message-  
Your old man’s here  
-Dante


	9. Home

Next Day Mid-afternoon

Ahria was writing some notes and reading her textbook but couldn’t help shooting side glances at Vergil who was sitting on the couch reading a novel with one leg crossed on top of the other. His expression remained impassive. They were the only ones in the shop since Dante had some business to attend to while her mom went to get some supplies as well. First set of essays and projects will be in two weeks and she wanted to be prepared and ready.  
Still her eyes averted towards her stoic uncle, curious to learn more about his enigmatic personality, quite opposite to that of Dante’s carefree spirit. So many questions flooded in her head that needed answers yet he was not the kind of person who freely divulges his personal life and interests. Silence in the room lingered for another hour amidst the sound of scribbling and the flipping of pages.  
Vergil concluded his reading and closed the book with the palm of his hand and rested it on the coffee table. He knew that she was eyeing on him discretely since this morning. He gave his niece a daunting look. Realizing that he was ignoring her all this time then suddenly giving her that icy blue stare made her frantically cover her face with the large open textbook.

“What is it you want?” He sighed.

Having found an opportunity for a conversation, she peered her eyes above the books pages before closing it and laid it on her father’s massive desk.  
“Um...” She looked down shyly while fidgeting her fingers with one another.

“I don’t bite.” He replied matter-of-factly.

“Um...I’m going to make tea...Would you like some Uncle Vergil?” 

“Hmm...Tea would be lovely. Yes please.” He replied most politely.

She smiled as she stood up from the large chair and walked nimbly towards the kitchen. Moments later, she served some sweet biscuits with the tea on the coffee table and sat down beside him. Vergil was wearing a white fitting v-neck shirt over a pair of faded denim jeans he borrowed from his twin. Their resemblance is uncanny but his demeanour is somewhat regal and refined in manner. Vergil sipped from the porcelain tea cup with gold trim accents and admired its beauty.

“The design is remarkably exquisite. Where have you procured such?” There was a glint in his eyes.

“It was a gift from the Lady Ishtar. I spent a lot of my childhood in Babylon.”

“I see.”

“I noticed that you like to read.”

“I do enjoy reading in my leisure. This one is a collection of poetry and verses in different languages.” Vergil hands her the small purple leather bound book.

Ahria inspects it, noting it was a first edition and in impeccable condition.

“I like reading old literature and historical fiction.” Her eyes beamed.

“Excellent choice and excellent tea might I add.” He smiled placidly and sipped some more.

“My own recipe...Oh that reminds me, I packed your clothes to be dry-cleaned. The cleaners is only a couple blocks away. I won’t be long, just relax and enjoy the tea.” She stood up boldly and proceeded to walk upstairs.

“I will come with.” 

“Um...Okay but there’s not much to see in this area.”

Ahria returns down stairs with a paper bag of his clothing and a red leather coat.

“It that my brothers?”

“Yup, a spare one.”

“How very fortunate of my brother to have you as a daughter.” He replied sarcastically.

“Least I could do. He has been a really great dad. ” She approached the door.

“No, we will teleport.”

“Wait what?!”

“Your father mentioned that you are ‘special’.” He approached her and placed two fingers on her temple.

“...”

“Just think of the place we will be heading.”

“Alright...” She closed her eyes and focused.

For a few seconds she could feel a bright warm light around her.

“We are here yes?”

Ahria opened her eyes and was in awe to be in front of the dry cleaners. 

”Whoa, you gotta’ teach me that trick Uncle Vergil.”

“Perhaps my dear...” He smirked.

Vergil entered the establishment with proud strides. She followed him enthusiastically.

After dropping of the clothes at the cleaners...

“Would you like some strawberry sundae Uncle Vergil? There’s a diner nearby that serves the best.”

He did not respond.

“Don’t worry, my treat.” Ahria chuckled and held his hand towards the way.

“Fine...”

The bell rings atop the diner’s door as it was opened. Ahria and Vergil enter and proceed to an empty table. They sat opposite one another. A waitress comes and takes their order.

“Hey Ellie.” Ahria greeted the familiar staff.

“Hey sugar, what would you like today?”

“Two large strawberry sundaes please with extra whipped cream.” She answered excitedly.

“No problem. By the way Dante, that new look does suit you.” She winked at him.

“Oh Ellie, this is my Uncle Vergil, dad’s older twin brother.”

“Ahh, really?” She blushed.

“Pleased to meet you Ellie.” He gestured with a nod.

Ellie’s cheeks turned red and hurriedly went to the counter.

“I think she has a crush on you Uncle Vergil.” Ahria whispered.

Vergil merely grinned, arms crossed.

***

Ellie served their order minutes later.

“Here you go.” She smiled and walked away still blushing.

Vergil was eyeing the dessert before him intently. This was surely his first time eating such. Gracefully scooping some of it and inserted it in his mouth, tasting the sweet flavour as it melted on his tongue, swallowing it deliciously. 

“Pretty good right?” Ahria asked while eating away her own.

“It’s very unique and quite pleasant.” He smiled.

She saw him smile sincerely for the first time. Vergil continued to enjoy eating the sundae, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a very long time on having to indulge in life’s simple pleasures with his family. Family...something that was lost to him for a very very long time...

The both arrive back at the shop at sunset only to be greeted by a familiar face. 

“Hi dad...” Nero stood up from the couch eyeing at Vergil bashfully with Kyrie beside him.

“Nero...” Vergil responded calmly.

“I’m going to the kitchen and prepare some tea and coffee.” Ahria rushes to that direction and Kyrie follows her.

“I’ll help you Ahria.” She added, to leave both father and son to have a private conversation with one another.

There was a long silence between the two. Vergil remained calm and composed as he sat on the leather couch and gestured Nero to sit beside him. Nero’s trigger glowed as Vergil glanced at it.

“Nero...—“

“I’m not angry at you. I know you had your reasons...All that matters is that you’re alive and we can finally be a family again.” Nero clamped his fingers together with his head bowed low trying to hold back the tears. 

“Nero...I’m truly sorry...” Vergil’s cold facade broke looking upon his son for all the hate, torment and resentment he has caused. He was never good with words.

Vergil cupped Nero’s face and brought his forehead against his. Nero couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Vergil in a tight embrace.

“I forgive you dad...” Tears streamed down his cheek.

Vergil reciprocated the embrace and held one hand on Nero’s head, brushing down his soft strands of snowy hair. His eyes shut but couldn’t hold back tears of joy, pain and love. Eventually, Vergil let go with a soft smile on his face as he looked intently on his son’s wispy eyes.

“We have a lot to talk about.” 

“I know. But first, I’d like to return this to you.” Nero stands up to retrieve a long item covered in fabric and hands it to him.

“Yamato.” His eyes gleamed as he uncovered the blade from the cloth, unsheathing her. It gave a welcoming chime of her master’s return.  
***

Dante returns to his shop and felt the presence of something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He smiled as he opened the door and entered the room to find his older brother conversing with his nephew along with Kyrie and Ahria over tea and coffee. He scratched his nape wondering if he was in some sort of dream. 

“Looks like the party started without me.” He jested.

“Hey old man!” 

Vergil stood up from his seat and walked towards his casual carefree brother at eye level. 

“I’m home...”

Dante’s heart melted when he heard his brother’s words and brought his arms around Vergil, hugging him tightly. Vergil responded and patted his younger twin’s back, rekindling their bond as brothers.

“Welcome home Verge...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I suck at conveying feelings into words, especially writing out Vergil's thoughts and emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart:  
> http://deadxcross.deviantart.com/art/Devil-May-Cry-423518375  
> [Dante & Dhalia](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/fanart/new%20doc%205_2_zps0vdjx55h.jpg.html)  
> [Nero & Ahria (17 y.o)](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/fanart/new%20doc%205_1_zpsqbnvjvhf.jpg.html)
> 
> More to come :3


End file.
